Thunder at Hogwards
by LooneyToonist
Summary: Edward, in an attempt to heal himself, is brought to the gate where he tells the gatekeeper s to bring him to the other side in exchange for his brother being brought back
1. Chapter 1: Revolutionary Circles

Thunder at Hogwards

Main characters: Edward Elric and Harry Potter

Fanfiction type: crossover, yaoi, supernatural

story (c) me

Characters and settings (c) original creaters

---------------------------------------------------------------

"It's not my fault. I told you not to get in the way"

Roy Mustang looked at the small boy sitting on the other side of the desk, he looked pretty messed up with his entire left side complete in burn marks. Even his automail leg had taken damage from the flames and had been somewhat melted.

"And I told you not to interfere! I could have taken him down on my own, dammit"

Edward Elric, state alchemist, age 15, one third metal and still the youngest of his kind.

"If I hadn't interfered you would've been dead, fullmetal! Villains like Marougue don't care whether the opponent is a kid or not. Your size wouldn't have helped you, rather the opposite. It's quite a big disadvantage in combat"

Edward took a deep breath, then stood up and left the room before he exploded in the colonels face. He didn't want any more trouble right now. He just wanted to heal his wounds.

It wasn't long before Edward had drawn a transmutation circle never seen before on the floor of his small apartment.

He said a few words about forgiving and pain, then clapped his hands and stepped inside the circle, bringing his hands down on the floor.

A blinding light filled the room and Edward cried out in pain as his automail detached itself and reassembled. Then his skin felt like it was burning all over again and he closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes again he was in front of the gate, the one leading to the other side, to the place called London. He sighed

"So a simple thing as healing myself is considered human transmutation and now I have to pay for it?"

Edward smiled and turned his head to look into a pair of dark brown eyes

"I'll go if it means bringing you back. Truth, take me to the other side and let him take my place"

Then the gate opened and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Chocolate Frogs & Unicorns

Light

The very thing enabling everything to live

Without light, there wouldn't be any life

"Harry! Harry! Over here"

Ron was waving his hands over his head, calling out to his friend who was all the way down at Hagrid's house.

Harry looked up at Ron, even from the distance he was at, he could tell something wasn't quite right. He narrowed his eyes, frowning slightly. He wasn't in the mood for bad news, or dangerous throw-your-life-away-because-Ron-is-too-scared-to-do-it-himself adventures.

"What is it, Ron?" he asked once he reached the place where Ron was standing

"So, I was sitting on my bed, playing a little around with my wand, nothing special. Then I hear something, a rumbling sound, coming from one of the windows. So I turn to look at the window and see this giant circle-ish pattern in the sky... I swear, it was huge and then this bright light blinded me and there was an earth shattering kaboom. When the light was gone I saw something glimmering in the sunlight, falling down. I think it was a person, Harry, an angel even"

"Ron, have you been eating too many chocolate frogs again?"

Ron shook his head violently

"No, Harry, I swear I haven't touched any chocolate frogs since the incident. Haven't even thought of 'em. They disgust me, that's what they do"

Harry sighed and looked at his watch which he had gotten from Hagrid

"Well, I guess we have time to go check it out before the assembly. Lucky I have my broomstick with me"

-Super Special Awesome Magical Setting Change, Gooooo-

Ed moaned, coming to after having passed out at the gate. He tried to sit up but quickly regretted moving

"WHY am I on a branch fucking fifty feet in the air in a dark and gloomy forest with... IS THAT A UNICORN?!"

Edward couldn't believe his own two eyes, a pure white unicorn was standing right beneath him, feeding on a small patch of grass, the moment it heard the loud blonde though, it looked up and took off

Edward sighed loudly, he needed to get down somehow, but if he moved about and tried to climb back using the branch he was on, he was sure to fall down, and he had no intention of breaking all the bones in his body without even knowing where in the world he was. One thing he was sure of was, that this most certainly wasn't London


	3. Chapter 3: First Impressions

I'm sorry if this isn't very good. I just write whatever feels right. I want to keep my updates daily (if not twice a day) but I won't promise anything

--------------------------

"I'm gonna fall off"

Ron was clinging to Harry, who was in turn trying to keep them both on the broomstick, it wasn't made for two boys of their size but it worked

"For the millionth time, Ron: No you're not!"

The two boys were flying through the forest, Harry having much trouble steering since Ron kept moving his hands around, somehow managing to get them to hover Harry's face all the time

"Ron, I can't see, and if I can't see I can't steer correctly and we'll crash and die"

Ron sank some spit and then moved his hands down again

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to"

Ron looked down

"H-how high up are we anyway?"

"20-30 feet I'd say. Why? You're not going to tell me you're afraid of heights too, are you?"

Harry sighed and then stopped, motioning for Ron to be quiet. He had heard something

"Oi! I'm up 'ere. Up here I said! If I say up I don't men look down you moron. Noooh, not the pine tree, the one with the giant mushrooms sticking out. Yes, that one. Now LOOK THE FUCK UP AND GET ME DOWN!"

Harry stared wide-eyed. A person was clinging to a branch, a pretty fragile branch actually, and he was yelling down at him. He wanted to get down. The branch was going to break? Any minute now? Hurry? Oooooh, he wanted Harry to drop Ron off, and then come get him.

"Ron, jump off, will ya?"

Ron made a face even though Harry couldn't see

"Have you gone mental?"

"Ron, I don't have time to go down and drop you off, he's going to fall any second"

Ron frowned

"I don't care, I'm not jumping! You can't make me. Besides, there are those scary spiders crawling all over the forest"

Harry decided he'd better go down and drop Ron off, at least then he might stop ranting about how dangerous the forest was. Then he hurried up towards the tiny person on the branch. Too late.

A cracking noice. Then another one. And a yell of pain as the blonde kid... wait, he wasn't a kid, he was a teenager... oh well, same thing, had colided with a different branch, which broke from the impact.

"Heeeeelp"

Edward didn't want to die. He wanted to live. He wanted to see his brother and friends again. He wanted to say sorry to the colonel... wait, screw the colonel, this was all his fault, he should just go burn in hell.

Catch

Edward wasn't falling any more, instead he was... in the arms of...

"Colonel Mustang? Since when did you have glasses? And you're a teenager? How did that happe- wait, you're not the colonel"

Harry smiled

"No, I'm not. I'm Harry Potter. Perhaps you've heard of me? I mean, seriously, who _hasn't_ heard of Harry Potter?"

Edward blinked and scratched his head, maybe he had hit his head falling from that tree

"I haven't. And just one question. How come we're hovering ten feet in the air with no support?"


	4. Chapter 4: NIISAN

Disclaimers:

Fullmetal Alchemist © it's respective owners

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Story © LooneyToonist

Pairings:

EdHarry

AlRoy

* * *

Alphonse groaned and opened his eyes. And boy did he have a headache. It felt as though a thousand swords had pierced right through his head.

… just a minute

He wasn't supposed to be feeling anything. He was just an armour with a soul. An empty shell.

He opened his eyes, looking around at the room he was in.

He was lying on a sofa. A soft sofa.

Then he spotted a person, he had black hair and was wearing a blue uniform. Very handsome.

"C-colonel, sir? Where's nii-san?"

Roy looked up at the boy and sighed

"So I was right. It really is you, Alphonse. You might want to know that you are now human. As for your brother, Edward, I believe you already know the answer to your question"

Alphonse blinked, fighting back tears. He choked, biting his lower lip.

"Y-you mean... he's gone?"

Alphonse looked down, shaking violently and started sobbing loudly.

"A-alphonse? Please... don't cry!"

Roy stood up, he wasn't used to handling teenagers who'd lost family members, so he didn't know what to do.

Alphonse broke completely down, crying loudly

"Nii-san... Edward... I couldn't help him... I'm useless, and now I'll never see him again"

Roy made a sinking motion and went over to Alphonse, putting a hand on his shoulder

"Hey, Alphonse, we'll find a way to bring him back, I promise, so please, don't cry--"

Alphonse hugged Roy tightly, crying on his shoulder.

Roy blinked and hugged the dirty-blonde teenager back, patting his back awkwardly.

Even though it wasn't a girl, Roy found that he quite enjoyed the hug. Then he remembered why it was the was hugging Al and shook his head.

"It's going to be okay"

Roy assured Alphonse, feeling his cheeks warm up a bit as he caught himself imagining the kid in a mini-skirt

* * *

Artists Note: listening to the Drunken Alphabet while writing serious chapters DOESN'T HELP!

...but I do it anyways, it's funny. ON REPEAT! I also listen to Vic Mignogna's songs... don't help much either, lolz.


	5. Chapter 4,5: preview

Hey everyone!

Looney here with some news on the story:

It will be updated as soon as I complete writing chapter 5, which I have completely rewritten, thus the old preview is no more relevant. But a small glimse into Edwards mind taken from the new and improved chapter 5 is featured here:

**Edward yawned, stretching his arms far above his head and looked over at the chair where he had left his clothes the previous evening when getting to bed. He blinked once, then twice.**

**"My clothes are gone" he said slowly, not sure he was actually awake, so he pinched himself**

**"AOUCH! Definately awake. Note to self: Don't pinch self with automail arm again" He mumbeled and looked around, finding a package sitting nicely on the pillow next to his. A small tag was on the package and it read "To: Edward, New SCP From: The Headmaster. P.S. I hope you'll like it. If not, then that's too bad, because we've already burned your old clothes"**

**Edward frowned and opened the package, staring in horror at its contents, he couldn't believe his own eyes, they... they'd made him an outfit that was....**

Aaaaaand you'lll have to wait for the continuation of that


End file.
